


Waste not, want not

by Mellilla_Williams



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cannibalism, Caring Hannibal Lecter, Daddy Issues, F/M, I'm Going to Hell, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellilla_Williams/pseuds/Mellilla_Williams
Summary: (Y/N) finds out that the man she has a crush on is a serial killer but kisses him anyway.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader
Kudos: 147





	Waste not, want not

**Author's Note:**

> Just got to say that I haven't actually watched Hannibal the tv-series so this might be super out of character so sorry about that.

“You’re him, aren’t you?”, you spoke, voice hushed as if someone could hear. Or maybe you were just scared of the words you were saying. You’d been merely searching for a pen when you’d stumbled upon something you really shouldn’t have. And then you’d sat on the floor for maybe an hour, connecting all the dots. And you’d come into a conclusion. One that you were not sure what to think of - It was such a bizarrely strange situation that it was no wonder that you couldn't quite decide how to feel. And there he - Hannibal - had found you, sitting down on his carpet and you’d stood up from the ground looking like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“I’m sorry darling, but I’m afraid you need to be a little more specific”, Hannibal spoke, voice monotone and calculative. He approached you slowly and carefully as if you were a small animal that was either hurt or scared of him. You weren’t, of course. Maybe you were supposed to be and that was a bit terrifying.

For a small moment you merely played with the hem of your shirt. It was sort of flow-y, so it wasn’t like you were going to stretch it or ruin it. Hannibal allowed you to take all the time you needed to get your thoughts in order once more. 

“I think you’re the Chesapeake Ripper. The one you claim to be searching for”, you spoke softly. For a moment it was completely quiet. Hannibal stopped walking and was merely staring at you. His face was neutral as it often was but his stance had gained a slightly defensive quality as he had some new-found tension on his shoulders, yet his head was ever so slightly cocked to the left in confusion or perhaps curiosity. 

“Are you afraid?”, he asked, ending the silence. You took yet another moment to collect your thoughts while he ever so patiently waited.

“You killed Jason”, you breathed out. He simply nodded in silent confirmation. 

You thought back to your life for a moment. Jason was your useless, piece-of-shit, no good, abusive ex who’d even raped a couple of other girls while you were engaged. His father had paid the police off and you’d ran away while he was still in custody to live with your brother Will. Jason had eventually found you a couple of days ago, which is why you'd spent your days in Hannibal's place, not Will's. The doctor had a better payroll, hence better security on his home. The added benefit was spending more time with the handsome doctor. Jason had been stalking you but had suddenly disappeared without a trace. Well at least until you’d found his phone and Rolex you’d bought him, along with a knife, covered in blood, in Hannibal’s home office. You hadn’t meant to snoop around!

You were brought back to the present when you noticed Hannibal move. He only placed his phone on the side table and didn't move any closer. He'd also relaxed his shoulders, you noted. He wore his mask so well even the smallest reactions only lasted moments.

“You have killed others?” You asked. 

“I have”.

“You killed the serial rapist in Annapolis? The one that almost killed Will?”,

“I did”.

He was admitting to his crimes so easily. Was he going to kill you too? Or was he confident you would keep his sins a secret? You took a step forward.

“Do you- Do you eat them?”, your voice was now barely there, a whisper at most. He stayed frozen in his place, scared you might run away if he even as much as moved a muscle. He was like a statue, motionless and still, face stoic and regal. But the answer was right there in his eyes. You knew.

“What happens now?”, you asked, scared of the answer.

“What would you like to happen?”. Shit. You hated when people answered questions with questions. 

“Can I stay the night?”. He cocked his head further and furrowed his brows.

“You want to stay?”. His mask slipped and he allowed shock and relief pass over his features. The frown wrinkles smoothed out. For a moment he looked much younger and much more innocent than he was.

“Well- I can’t say I agree with your- umm, methods. They are not choices I would make, but I am grateful that you once avenged my brother’s near-death and torture and more recently probably saved my life by ending that poor bastard’s”. You grabbed Hannibal’s hand into yours and squeezed.

“And my diet?”

“Waste not, want not. Right?” It was absurd of course, but you were always a huge advocate for sustainability. Not letting good meat go to waste was only logical, right? Okay, it was absolutely terrible, but hey. The man was handsome. He was kind and protective and concerned for your well-being. He was allowed to have his dark side and you could stay out of it. The thought process made your daddy issues very evident, but no can do.

“You sound so sure”, was all Hannibal said. His thumb was now tracing small circles on your palms and you stepped even closer.

“I am. You make me feel safe”. Your tone was very matter-of-fact and the way a shy smile played with the corners of your mouth made Hannibal feel safe too – if he protected you from the evil out there in the world, you protected his secret. It was the best possible outcome of this conversation.

A sudden rush to feel you more, to have you closer to him took over and he pulled you flush against his body. Your hands found their way around his mid-section and he brought both of his hands to cradle your face. Gently, he angled your head upwards so he could look deep into your eyes. The intensity of his gaze left you wanting. And then he leaned in.

“May I?”, he breathed out. You inched forward and his lips brushed against yours and you tightened your grasp on his body. His fingers weaved into your hair as you closed the small distance between your mouths. 

His kiss was tentative and incredibly gentle – how could a man capable of such tenderness kill in cold blood? Nonetheless you pushed forward and deepened the kiss. For a moment there was nothing more than making out; mouth against mouth, body pressed against another and his fingers in your hair, your hands grasping the back of his shirt. It was likely gonna wrinkle. Neither of you cared.

But then he slowed down the kiss and pulled back. His pupils were large with arousal, his face full of emotion and his cheeks flush with excitement. You were sure you looked similar. 

“Let’s take it slow, won’t we? We have all the time in the world. I’m going to make sure you enjoy every second of it”, he promised. 

“OK”, you breathed out.


End file.
